In the manufacture of tissue products such as bath tissue, a wide variety of product characteristics must be given attention in order to provide a final product with the appropriate blend of attributes suitable for the product's intended purposes. Improving the softness of tissues is a continuing objective in tissue manufacture. Softness, however, is a perceived property of tissues comprising many factors including thickness, smoothness, fuzziness, and the like.
Traditionally, tissue products have been made using a wet-pressing process in which a significant amount of water is removed from a wet-laid web by pressing the web prior to final drying. In one embodiment, for instance, while supported by an absorbent papermaking felt, the web is squeezed between the felt and the surface of a rotating heated cylinder (Yankee dryer) using a pressure roll as the web is transferred to the surface of the Yankee dryer for final drying. The dried web is thereafter dislodged from the Yankee dryer with a doctor blade (creping), which serves to partially debond the dried web by breaking many of the bonds previously formed during the wet-pressing stages of the process. Creping generally improves the softness of the web, albeit at the expense of a loss in strength.
Recently, throughdrying has increased in popularity as a means of drying tissue webs. Throughdrying provides a relatively noncompressive method of removing water from the web by passing hot air through the web until it is dry. More specifically, a wet-laid web is transferred from the forming fabric to a coarse, highly permeable throughdrying fabric and retained on the throughdrying fabric until it is at least almost completely dry. The resulting dried web is softer and bulkier than a wet-pressed sheet because fewer papermaking bonds are formed and because the web is less dense. Squeezing water from the wet web is eliminated, although subsequent transfer of the web to a Yankee dryer for creping is still often used to final dry and/or soften the resulting tissue.
Currently, a need exists for a process for producing wet-pressed tissue products and creped tissue products that have properties and characteristics more similar to through-air dried webs. Further, a need also exists for producing tissue webs that are capable of maintaining relatively high bulk even when wound into a rolled product. Specifically, base sheets tend to lose a noticeable amount of bulk due to the compressive forces that are exerted on the sheets during winding and converting. As such, a need also exists for a process for producing a tissue product that has both softness and bulk when spirally wound to a particular and desired roll firmness.